The Kings and Queens of Old
by s.Two
Summary: When Caspian blew the horn of Queen Susan, he didn’t expect the saviours of Narnia to be 4 kids that looked younger than he. Yet as he battled along side them, he begins to see the true abilities of the ones that began the Golden Age of Narnia. MovieVerse


Hello! This is my first Chronicles of Narnia story. I just recently saw _The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_ and I absolutely _loved_ it! I'm a huge fan of the 4 Pevensies (and an even bigger fan of William Moseley who plays Peter). This one shot is my re-write of certain scenes in the movie, thus it will contain spoilers. I hope you like it!

**Title:** The Kings and Queens of Old

**Author:** hugsxkisses

**Summary:** When Caspian blew the horn of Queen Susan, he didn't expect the saviours of Narnia to be 4 kids that looked younger than he. Yet as he battled along side them, he begins to see the true powers of the ones that began the Golden Age of Narnia.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of their characters. The wonderful characters belong to C.S. Lewis, and the movie is in property of Walt Disney and Walden Media.

_**Bold-Italics: Actual lines and/or scenes from the movie.**_

**Note: Just in case you don't understand. The following five scenes are re-written in what I would have like to see. Don't get me wrong I absolutely adore the movie, but I thought it'd be interesting to twist it around a little. The scenes will be quite evident in terms of which scenes I'm changing. The first scene is only slightly modified, instead of having Caspian meet the Pevensie near the Dancing Lawns, I changed it to him meeting them as they stood in the ruins of Cair Paravel.**

**Edit: Speical thank you and credit goes to warrior4 for clearing up some lines from the movie.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Magnificent, The Gentle, The Just and The Valiant_

* * *

Breathing in the gentle scent of a new morning, Prince Caspian the Tenth stood alone. What had been only lit by the smallest streams of moonlight last night was now sharp to the eyes as the sun's ray spilled upon their hiding place, deep within the forest. Standing at a clearing of trees, the young Telmarine prince held a far away look in his eyes. Only a few days ago, he had believed Narnians were extinct,

"_Narnians have long been extinct, gone when the great lion Aslan had disappeared," said his Professor. _

"_But I thought Aslan was but a myth, a legend," protested the young Prince. Professor Cornelius smiled gently as his young prince,_

"_Yes, but the Kings and Queens of Old are not," explained the old teacher, "King Edmund, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and High King Peter began the Golden Age,"_

"_Yet they abandoned Narnia," mumbled Prince Caspian. The old professor just smiled gently as his fingers grazed upon the ancient relic that he carried on his person always, it had taken him years and painstaking research to find the sacred horn, the lion's horn…the horn of the Gentle Queen._

Caspian took the ivory instrument and held it to the sun. Its polished pearl white shimmered in the sun, the opened lion's mouth positioned in a mighty roar. Not two days ago Caspian had blown into the horn, emitting a clear sound in a desperate plea for help, two days later, help did not come.

"_You said this will bring help, but help has not arrived,"_ Caspian thought to himself ruefully. The gentle sound of galloping alerted the young prince of a presence behind him, and stowing the horn away, he made a reach for the sword hanging from his side,

"Peace my liege," a quiet, deep masculine voice rang from behind him. Glenstorm came up to the Son of Adam, and bowed his dark head, one of his hooves stretching out, his horse like body and man like features bowing in respect, "I have received a report,"

"Yes?"

"They have spotted four Telmarine children by the ruins of the Castle of Four Thrones,"

"_Cair Paravel,"_ Caspian thought, "Four children? What does Miraz think he is doing, sending children?"

"Shall we take action, sire? There may be more to come,"

"Gather your troops, we will make for the castle," Caspian ordered in authority, Glenstorm bowed once more, and disappeared amongst the trees. They will have to delay their meeting at Aslan's How a little longer.

-

-

"_**Can't be…" Lucy gasped quietly, she made for an area of the ruins they had not looked at. Taking Peter by the hand, Lucy pulled her eldest brother to a sun bathed spot, Susan and Edmund following behind. Peter allowed his youngest sister to position him in front of in front of a broken ruin, Susan and Edmund falling in on either side of him, in front of the other two ruins, the last one left empty, no doubt waiting for Lucy,**_

"_**Imagine walls, and columns there, and glass roof," Lucy positioned herself in front of the final ruin. The four Pevensie children faced forward, over looking grassy plains and ancient ruins.**_

"_**It's Cair Paravel," Peter announced**_

Caspian led his group through the trees, as Glenstorm had reported, there were indeed four children standing in the ruins. He turned to his group, and signalled for them to spread out and surround, Reepicheep gave an almighty swing of his tiny sword, and led his fellow mice to the left.

"Charge!" Caspian screamed. Sword raised high; Caspian led his group out of the cover of darkness and trees, and ran into the sunlight. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all turned in surprise as an onslaught of Narnians came charging out. Peter's mind suddenly switched, and felt his High King begin to emerge and took an authoritative step forward, bringing him out of his siblings. The charge suddenly slowed, and a man with a sword came before the four. Caspian's eyes widened, his sword suddenly becoming too heavy for his hands. Behind him, he heard Glenstorm stomp his hooves on the floor, and Trufflehunter gasped.

Caspian looked up upon the platform; it can't be…can it? Did the horn truly work? It seemed so, for there stood four humans before him, positioned regally. The eldest one had stepped out, his face stony and serious, his stature strong, straight and rigid. It was exactly like the pictures the Professor had shown him of the Kings and Queens of Old.

"Peter," called the eldest girl beside him. There was a collective gasp, and the Narnians shuffled and fell to their knees, their heads bowed low,

"My liege we've awaited your return," Reepicheep said in his most awed voice, "My sword and my life is at your service," Caspian looked up, and High King Peter the Magnificent looked down upon him. As Caspian swept his gaze upon the four, he could not understand how four mere children could save the fate of them all, yet upon the mouse's appraisal, the four of them seemed to regained their status, and in a fell swoop, Caspian saw Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent.

"Stand my friends," said High King Peter in a regal voice,

"And can someone please tell us what is going on," King Edmund added.

* * *

_**Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy approached the dewy meadows. With their troops following behind, the Kings and Queens of old, and Prince Caspian approached the entrance. Two lines of centaurs stood on either side of the aisle, and the group paused before the entrance. In swift unison, the centaurs pulled out their swords, and built an arch to the entrance. **_

_**Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian paused in front of the sacred entrance.**_ Caspian did not know what to do. This place, Aslan's How, was sacred and thought to be a myth for 1300 years, but he had been shown today that all he had learned from his infancy proved to be false. He suddenly lost the courage to take a step forward, feeling unworthy. To his sides, he realized that none of the four Pevensie held looks of fear or discomfort; in fact, they looked upon the entrance with anything but fear.

_**In unison, as if well practiced, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stepped forward, walking in a regal pace, their back straight, their heads held high as Kings and Queens of Narnia should.**_ They finally felt at home, back where they belonged. They looked around, acknowledging the centaurs that guided their way. A young boy centaur's father helped raised his sword higher to avoid accidentally decapitating the Valiant Queen, but the young Narnian smiled when Queen Lucy gave him a small smile in return.

Caspian paused for a while and looked down as the Kings and Queens walked before him. How did they do it? How were they so calm? They had just arrived in Narnia, yet within few minutes were able to regain their stature, their minds as if they had never left. Prince Caspian suddenly felt inadequate, could he lead the Narnians the same way High King Peter did? He knew the stories; the High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy had defeated the White Witch with the aid of Aslan, ending the hundred year winter that held Narnians in suffering. Caspian had heard of King Edmund's betrayal, but the Just King had redeemed himself, had he not? What did he know about going against an enemy of such power? Thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, Prince Caspian followed.

* * *

_**Peter sat in front of the cracked stone table, one knee drawn up as he held his relentless gaze upon Aslan's carving. The crackling fire below the carving gave the stone lion an enthralling and majestic glow. **_Peter couldn't get the past event out of his head. He had been mere inches from the White Queen, separated only by a wall of ice. He could have very well stabbed his sword through the ice, shattering her into pieces, but he couldn't. Lucy was right; he had forgotten who had truly defeated the White Witch the last time he was here.

"But where are you now?" Peter sighed, gazing imploringly into the statue, almost willing it to reply. When he had arrived in Narnia, Peter had to admit he finally felt at home. He couldn't stand being treated like a child back in England…not when he had been able to grow up into a man…into a King. That was why he felt like he had the responsibility of keeping Narnia safe. He was, after all, the High King.

"_**Just who are you doing this for, Peter?" **_Susan had asked him that during their unsuccessful raid of Miraz's palace. He had ignored her, concentrating on making his plan succeed, but he knew he was not doing this for Aslan or-he painfully acknowledged-for Narnia. He was doing it for himself, to prove to himself that he could do it alone; to show everyone that he could live up to the name of High King Peter the Magnificent.

_**Lucy approached her eldest brother carefully. He looked so sad, and distraught as he sat there alone. Lucy was not use to Peter being so lost. She had gotten use to him leading, his protecting her, even while they were in Narnia, he was their leader.**_ _**She sat next to him, sighing softly,**_

"_**You're luck you know?" Peter said,**_

"_**What do you mean?" Lucy asked,**_

"_**To have seen him," Peter answered, looking up. Lucy held her gaze on her brother just a little longer, witnessing his vulnerable side; a side he tried so hard to hide away. She followed his gaze to Aslan's carving, "I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof," Peter continued painfully. He was feeling the weight of the Narnia-literally-on his shoulder.**_

"_**Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him," Lucy answered with maturity and wisdom well beyond her age. Peter only paused slightly before resuming his gaze.**_

Hidden behind the numerous rocks, Caspian accidentally overheard the sibling's conversations. He heard Peter's voice clearly, burdened and laced with pain. Maybe he had been too harsh on him. Peter could not have accounted for the deaths any better than he could have. Caspian had to admit that up until that point, he had found Peter's plan to be plausible, successful even. Caspian had failed to realize that Peter, even with all the myths and stories of his heroism, his authority, his ability as a leader…as High King, they all fell short because Peter was, all in all, human, and human beings made mistakes. Just then, Edmund had came in, calling Peter's attention to outside the How, and Caspian took that time to slip out before them. But as Prince Caspian the Tenth, the next King of Narnia, left to see the situation himself, he vowed to himself that what ever it took, he would gladly serve under High King Peter.

* * *

"_**I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."**_

"Fight to the death? Peter, have you gone mad?" Susan exclaimed, her eyes wide as they followed every single scrawl and letter Peter was writing. Peter ignored his eldest sibling, his eyes focusing on the scroll. Around him were the Narnians, centaurs, fauns, and bears alike, all focusing their attention on the High King. Lucy was sitting on the stone table, her own eyes widened and mouth quivering, and Edmund, standing on Peter's other side, jaws set and fist clenched. Caspian and the others watched as the Kings and Queens of Old battled it out. The Gentle Queen looked anything but gentle.

"Peter answer me!" The Queen demanded. Peter looked up,

"Yes, a fight to the death Su," Peter answered back calmly.

"Have you gone mad? Peter this is insane! You can't fight Miraz!"

"It's the only way to give you and Lucy enough time!" Peter shouted, his hands were tightening on the quill he had used to write the letter-and ensuring his possible death. "Lucy is the only one who had seen Aslan, she has to go, and I need you to go with her to keep her safe,"

"What will mum say? Peter, Miraz could kill you! You know he will!" Susan protested,

"Not if I kill him first," Peter said quietly. His quiet, still voice echoed in the room as all was silent. The Narnians watched as Queen Susan's eyes widened, tears undeniably threatening to fall. Lucy, the Valiant Queen dropped to the floor, and ran to hug her brother around the middle, and the Just King Edmund looked to be trying to stop himself from an outburst. Lucy could feel Peter's body shaking slightly, but when he spoke, his voice was strong and still,

"Edmund, you will take Glenstorm and Wimbleweather to Miraz's camp, read this to him. He will not refuse." Peter said, giving the rolled up scroll to his brother. For a moment, Edmund did not take it. He looked squarely at his brother. Peter drew himself up to his full height, "Friend Glenstorm, and giant friend Wimbleweather, you will escort King Edmund to Miraz's camp and ensure he reads this letter, ensure Miraz will agree, and ensure the Just King's safety," Peter ordered. The mentioned giant and centaur bowed,

"As you command my liege," the Narnians answered, Edmund glared fully at his brother, taking the scroll,

"Your Majesty, we should go," Glenstorm said, stepping up to Edmund. Edmund nodded; glaring one more time at Peter then fell back and left the How with his escorts. Peter's eyes met with Caspian, and the High King of Old, and the King of the Present exchanged a nod of understanding.

"Caspian," Peter bit out sharply, and Caspian felt the urge to stand up tall, his mind willing to take the High King's order, "Please take Susan and Lucy and saddle them up," Caspian nodded, "Su?" Peter said softly, offering her a hand to help her down the ledge, Susan ignored him,

"I can get off myself," the Gentle Queen snapped, Peter sighed, but pried Lucy off him,

"You too Lu," Peter said softly, "Be careful,"

"You too," the Valiant Queen whispered, one more hug, and the two girls left with the Prince. Peter's eyes followed the girls until they disappeared, and his heart fell. He prayed it would not be the last time he saw them. Then he turned to the Narnians,

"We must prepare ourselves from the upcoming battle," High King Peter declared. The Narnians roared in agreement.

-

-

_**The horse whinnied as Caspian and Susan trotted back from the rescue, entering in the middle of the fight. Peter had lost his helmet and part of his face was already gaining a purple-blue tint. Peter looked up cautiously should Miraz choose to attack again. His shoulder was shot with pain, and he knew he had dislocated. Looking up, he saw Susan behind Caspian, and a wave of fear caught his throat,**_

"_**Does his Highness require a respite?" Miraz snarled from behind his mask,**_

"**_Five minutes?" Peter tried not to show he was in pain,_**

_**"Three," Miraz snarled back. The High King and the false King turned around, and winced as they headed back to their seats. The cheers of the Narnians slowly faded. Peter was joined by Edmund as he collected his helmet, yet his eyes were on Susan and Caspian who had just came back,**_

"_**Lucy," Peter gasped painfully,**_

"_**She got through…with a little help," Susan replied, Peter looked at Caspian,**_

"_**Thanks," he said,**_

"_**Well you were a little busy," Caspian replied, Peter took a long look at Susan's face. He knew she was still mad at him, but she stood, waiting for orders from her High King,**_

"_**You better get up there," Peter said, nodding to the archers on the ledge, "Just in case, I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." Susan nodded, approaching, not her King, but her brother, and drew him into a hug. Susan felt her heart twitch when Peter groaned in pain,**_

"_**Sorry," Susan whispered, Peter shook his head, with a quiet 'It's alright', "Be careful," Susan said, taking a long look at him.**_

"_**Keep smiling," Edmund said quietly, they watched him take a look at the Narnians, who had became deathly silent, some were fidgeting in their spots, eyes tight on their Kings and Queens. As Susan ran to join the archers, Peter-despite his pain-turned, grinned and raised his sword triumphantly. The Narnians roared. **_Caspian turned around, and looked between Peter and the Narnians. What had been a ringing silence turned into cheers of support and triumph. One raise of the sword from their King had sent the Narnians into the throes of hope once more.

"_How does he do it?"_ Caspian wondered to himself as he gazed upon Peter's face. He was in pain, Caspian was sure; if his face and winces were any indication. Yet he raised his sword in courage and strength, and Caspian realized the very strings of hope in regaining their lands once more rested on the young High King who was older than his age and appearances._** Once Peter had sat down, Caspian helped removed the heavy, lion shield. Peter cried out in pain,**_

"_**I think I dislocated," Peter mumbled as Edmund hurried to his side. Edmund felt around Peter's stiff shoulder, judging his dislocation, "What do you think happens back home…if you die here?" Peter said aloud, drawing the attention of both his brother and Prince Caspian.**_

Caspian was slightly shocked and abashed when he heard the words of death escape the High King's lips. Caspian had gathered as much that the Kings and Queens of Old did not belong in Narnia, Narnia was not their real home, yet they were here, and Peter was prepared to die to restore land and peace. It was at the moment, that sudden moment when a wave of realization hit the Telmarine Prince. He had always wondered what had made the Kings and Queens of Old so revered, so treasured and so important. They were willing to sacrifice much of what they were use to, for others. They were willing to make the tough choice of leaving comrades behind, only to return with a fierce determination and vengeance for those who had perished.

_**A quick cry of pain interrupted what would have been a heartfelt speech between brothers as Edmund mercilessly push Peter's shoulder back in.**_

"_**Save it for later," Edmund said to his brother. He would make sure Peter would have the chance to speak to him after he had won the battle. Peter stood up and the crowd roared again behind them. Their High King would enter the fight with his loyal subjects supporting him. **_

"You Highness," Caspian suddenly said, grasping Peter's good shoulder. Peter turned around with mild surprise hearing the young Prince address him as such. Caspian fell to his knees, "I will gladly serve you High King Peter," Caspian said humbly. Peter stood still; he and the Prince had not gotten along since the beginning of their journey. Peter had to admit it was because he wasn't ready to relinquish his influence over Narnia. He was, after all, High King, and felt that Caspian did not have the experience or the power to lead his people. But as they battled along side each other, Peter saw a bit of himself in Prince Caspian. It was needless to say that both the Prince and the King had a stubborn streak. Caspian had just shown him now, that he was ready to accept what was destined, then why can't Peter?

"I don't want you to serve under me," Peter said, making Caspian look up and looking rejected, "If you'd allow me, I'd like to work together, alongside you," Peter continued, Caspian stood up, "We are both Kings of Narnia, we'd make a pretty bad example if we fought half the time," the High King smiled. Caspian returned the smile, and the King of Old, and the King of Present shook hands. Then, Peter faced Miraz once more.

Caspian watched from the side lines as the battle ensued. His eyes followed every single movement of Peter, his blocks, his swings, his determination in his set jaws and narrowed eyes. Caspian saw the hits Peter endured fighting his deranged Uncle, yet Prince Caspian knew, without a doubt, that the High King Peter would succeed.

_**The crowd roared when Miraz sank to his knees. Peter staggered forward,**_

"_**Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund called. Peter glared at the self proclaimed King of Narnia.**_

"_He's going to do it. He's going to kill Miraz," _Caspian thought, his eyes trained unsteadily between Peter and Miraz. _**Yet Peter walked away, his conscience on causing death once more allowing Miraz to live. Back turned, Peter stumbled back to his brother and Caspian, when Edmund shouted,**_

"_**Look out!" Peter turned in time to see Miraz charging at him. Dodging quickly, Peter and Miraz engaged in a quick battle, before Peter took hold of Miraz's blade in his protected hands, and twisted it, pushing it back to its owner. Miraz gasped as the blade stabbed through his side.**_

"_Narnia will be free once more," _Caspian thought as Miraz finally sank, his sword in Peter's hands. Miraz said something to the High King, and Peter gazed furiously at him, _"He's going to kill him, my father will be avenged"_ Caspian thought.

"_**What's the matter boy, too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz whispered, Peter looked at him,**_

"_**It's not mine to take," he said quietly. He turned the sword to its side, and stretched his arms, and presented the sword to Caspian, who shakily entered the middle and faced his Uncle.**_

_**However, as Caspian chose to spare his Uncle, there was a shuffling behind him, follwed by a cry of treachery from the enemy. Everyone turned to see the red arrow of Queen Susan protruding from Miraz's limp body. One look at Susan and they knew she had not fired.**_

"_**Make ready!" Peter cried, and the battle began.**_

* * *

_**General Glozelle and Queen Prunaprismia and her baby walked through the portal opened by Aslan, leading to the world where their Kings and Queens had originated from...or so they were told. With a gasp of shock, they disappeared. The Telmarines burst out in shouts and exclaims,**_

"_**How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" shouted a Telmarine man.**_

"_**Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay," Reepicheep declared loyally. Aslan looked at the tiny Knight of Narnia then looked meaningfully at the Kings and Queens of Old. **_

"_**We'll go," Peter said solemnly,**_

"_**We will?" Edmund asked, startled,**_

"_**Come on," Peter looked at his three siblings, "Time's up. After all," Peter walked up to Prince Caspian, Rhindon, the High King's sword, at hand, "We're not really needed here any more," and presented the sword to Caspian. Caspian looked in shock, looking at the sacred sword being placed in his hand, passed down by the High King. **_

"_**I will look after it until you return," Caspian said in determination.**_

"_**I'm afraid that's just it, we're not coming back," Susan admitted,**_

"_**We're not?" Lucy said sadly,**_

"_**You two are," Peter said, "At least, I think he means you two," **_

"_**But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy protested, gazing at Aslan,**_

"_**Quit the opposite, little one, but all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world, now it's time for them to live in their own," Aslan replied,**_

"_**It's alright Lu," Peter walked up to his youngest sister, taking her hand in his, trying to soothe her pain, "It's not what I thought it would be, but it's alright, one day you'll see too," Peter said. Lucy gazed at her older brother, as the four of them went to say their good byes.**_

Prince Caspian stepped forward, silencing the Telmarines and the four Pevensie. He held the regal sword in his hand tightly, his eyes determined,

"You have returned peace, and unity back to Narnia, for that we thank you," Prince Caspian said loudly.

"Just thank us by keeping it that way…at least for a few thousand more years," Peter said, smiling sadly, "We trust in your judgement…_I_ trust in your judgement King Caspian," Peter said. Caspian looked strongly at him,

"To Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Queen Susan and High King Peter," Caspian declared aloud, kneeling in front of the four, "Our Kings and Queens of Old," The Telmarines followed their King's examples, kneeling before the Kings and Queens of Old, the bringer of the Golden Age. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy gasped as the entire city knelt before them, even Aslan seemed to be amused and proud, as his mane ruffled in the air. Now leaving on better terms, Peter took Lucy's hand, and Susan and Edmund followed behind as they started for the portal.

Before the eyes of the Narnians and the Telmarines, the Kings and Queens of Old made their way back to their home. _**(Queen Susan left an endearing kiss to King Caspian)**_, and the Magnificent, the Gentle, the Just and the Valiant vanished, their legend living on forever more.

* * *

**A/N: So ends my first try at writing a Narnia story. Just my thoughts of how I'd like to see certain scenes. As you can see I tended to favour the 4 Pevensie (especially Peter), I just love their characters! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
